1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for recovering a depth value of a depth image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for calculating a depth value of a pixel in a depth image taken with a Time-of-Flight (ToF) depth camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Time-of-Flight (ToF) depth camera provides two-and-a-half-dimensional (2.5D) information of a scene. Here, 2.5D refers to a method of providing depth information for a visible surface.
The ToF depth camera may include a light emitting diode (LED) to radiate an infrared (IR) light and a sensor to detect the IR light. The ToF depth camera may calculate a distance between the ToF depth camera and an object by measuring a time taken for the IR light from the LED to bounce off the object and return to the sensor.
The IR light may be modulated with a frequency f. That is, the IR light may have a frequency f. ToF ttime-of-flight may be calculated indirectly by measuring an intensity of light returning to the sensor based on two or four phases.